EnderCon
EnderCon is both an annual event and location in Minecraft: Story Mode. It first appears in "[[The Order of the Stone (Episode)|'The Order of the Stone']]". Overview Attractions The EnderCon Event has several features and attractions: *An annual building competition is organized before the main event, with the winner's build being displayed at the site of the event, and the winner being able to meet Gabriel. **In Endercon, if Jesse chooses to go find Reuben alone and let Axel and Olivia save their build, their build will win. However, they are not able to meet Gabriel and they have to make a distraction. Otherwise, if Jesse persuades Axel and Olivia to go find Reuben with him/her, their build will not win, because it caught fire and burnt down. *The Convention has several game stalls, a mask stand, and food stalls that offer visitors free food. *There is a map booth. *The Convention also features several key-note speakers, such as Gabriel the Warrior. *The Convention includes a DJ booth. *The Convention includes a chicken machine, which Jesse later has to break in order to get pass Reuben (the Usher) and a Slime Block Demo, which supplies Slimeballs, with which Jesse builds a Slime block. *There's a butcher shop with Otis as the butcher. *There's an usher named Reuben, who lets people with tickets go to see Gabriel the Warrior. *There also is a stand with donkeys in it. *There is also the EnderCon Announcer to judge the builds for EnderCon's building competition. *There's Ivy, the owner of the slime booth where she gives out slime balls to townspeople. *There is Sigge, the man who owns the chicken machine. Architecture EnderCon looks like a small town with houses made of stone. The attractions are also found there when the EnderCon Event is running. There is a dome which is made mostly of glass and stone, possibly the Town Hall. Inside there is an area where Gabriel answers questions to the people there. A basement is also found from a door left of the dome, leading to Ivor's lair. It has a library with potions, and behind a bunch of bookshelves is the structure of the Wither Storm. Shop Owners and Staff Members *Sigge (Chicken Machine Owner) *Ivy (Slime Vendor) *Otis (Butcher) *DJ (DJ Booth) *EnderCon Announcer (Announcer at the EnderCon Building Competition) *Reuben (Human) (Usher) *Donkey (In a Stand) *Owen (An Announcer) *Lydia (An Announcer) Visitors *Jesse *Reuben (Pig) *Axel *Olivia *Petra *Lukas *The Ocelots *Ivor *Gabriel the Warrior *Townspeople *Chickens Appearances *In "The Order of the Stone", Jesse's Gang visit EnderCon to locate Ivor. Later, the city is destroyed by the Wither Storm. Trivia *"EnderCon" is based on the real-life Minecraft convention, "MineCon," where people ask questions to the developers. **In EnderCon, people ask Gabriel the Warrior questions. *EnderCon is featured as the main menu background for Minecraft: Story Mode. **A time-lapse of some EnderCon stalls being built is also featured when the main menu first appears. Gallery Mcsm ep1 EnderConfromBridge.jpg|Jesse and Petra looking towards EnderCon from the bridge. Mcsm ep1 EnderConDonkeyStall.jpg|A donkey in EnderCon in a stand. Mcsm ep1 FanboyandFangirl.png|Two Announcers (Owen and Lydia) at EnderCon about to cheer for Gabriel. Gabriel walking through endercon image.jpeg|Gabriel and Reuben (Human) at EnderCon. Mcsm ep1 DJ Booth.png|A view of the DJ booth. Iron Golem.jpg|An Iron Golem in the basement of the EnderCon building. Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:EnderCon Category:Destroyed Category:Overworld Category:Events